


Jack Morrison and Dat Ass

by oksammich



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: Jack Morrison is SEP's resident rookie. Join him as he discovers that his superior wears bikini briefs and has an ass that doesn't quit.Written for the Reaper76 2018 Secret Santa.





	Jack Morrison and Dat Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarigueya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/gifts).



> My prompt was for slutty Reaper and Soldier. I hope this fit the bill.

“Gotta staring problem, Morrison?”

 

Jack pretended like he’d never looked up from his tablet, but that involved turning his head back toward his lap and wound up being painfully obvious. “No,” he muttered, dragging his finger down the screen.

 

His face burned, but certainly it wasn’t too noticeable. It wasn’t like he was pale as all get out or something, or that he flushed down his neck when he blushed. But it wasn’t exactly his fault. See, Gabriel Reyes was a fucking tease. He wore Jack’s brand new SEP hoodie, which was bad enough; Gabe was shorter through the torso, so it hit him right at the hip and then…

 

Really?

 

He’d seen men’s bikini cut underwear in stores before but he’d never actually seen anyone buy the packages. When he was young, he and his buddies used to joke about how strange they looked, while Morrison got a little tight through and through about how they cupped the ass just so. And on Gabriel Reyes? Holy shit, he had the ass of a Mardi Gras dancer. It stuck out like a shelf, pert and firm, but when they did PT it jiggled with every step. It shouldn’t have been possible but this was SEP and they had guys who could take shotgun blasts to the face and not only live, but get back up and keep fighting. Gabriel Reyes was the best, he knew it, and for some reason, that meant that he wanted to flaunt his best assets in front of Morrison. Now before you called him an ass man, consider the following: those thighs.

 

They were like silk, okay? Dark and flecked with scars but they moved like the skin of a big cat, pure muscle over tendon and bone, and he wanted nothing more than to wear them like earmuffs but he was pretty sure Reyes knew that already. Otherwise he wouldn’t be. Y’know. Flexing them. Or maybe it was completely incidental, how was he to know? He was just the rookie. But sometimes he was sure that Reyes was flirting with him. Like when he flicked his finger over his tablet to make the feed go crazy. “Jeez could you quit?”

 

“Jeez?” Reyes snorted, climbing ass backwards into his lap like they did this every day. The position was not unwelcome but definitely different. “Can’t you say fuck or something? Try it.”

 

“Okay. Get the fuck off me.” Jack returned to his tablet, pretending like his blush hadn’t darkened his ears as well as his chest. He also pretended like there was any real bite to his voice, like Reyes was really going to listen to him, but as they both knew, he wasn’t going to move. The asshole just jerked the tablet out of his hands and began thumbing through the navigation until he found the music app. Jack dropped his hands to his sides with a sigh. “Can you not?”

 

“Sure.” Reyes did this… thing with his ass where it pressed right into his cock and bounced there like it was its own personal jungle gym. Incidental. Just accidental contact. “But then I couldn’t dig through your music. Who’s hotter: Peter, Paul, or Mary?”

 

Jack swallowed hard and prayed his little gym shorts would hold, then reached forward, angling for the tablet. 

 

Bad idea. Reyes just did this other thing. Leaned down, spread his legs, and rolled back, putting all this pressure on his groin and honestly? A guy this size shouldn’t have this much flexibility. Jack bit off a ragged gasp, his chest aching and lower half doing exactly what he didn’t want to do, just swelling and throbbing and like that, he hurt to put a hand around Reyes’ throat and another on his dick. Or maybe both on his ass, just spanking both fat cheeks until Gabriel begged him to stop for once. “Just get outta here,” Jack hiss through gritted teeth, pulse roaring through his ears.

 

“Make me.”

 

He needed to be pushed off on his ass. His big ol’ ass. But see, horny Morrison suggested, if he was sitting on his ass, who was going to sit on Morrison’s dick? Crystal clear logic. So the best thing to do, obviously, was to grab the waistband of those ridiculous bikini briefs and jerk them up til they creased between Reyes’ cheeks, the full globes of his ass bulging nicely from side to side. “Prick,” he rasped, bringing a hand down sharply onto one exposed cheek, and to his delight, Gabriel exhaled rather loudly.

 

“Morrison, you sick fuck,” he spat, but although there was no surprise there at all. “Knew you were starin’ at my ass.”

 

Jack slapped it again because yes, in fact, he was, and now he was going to fuck it. Popping a finger into his mouth, he laved it with his tongue, then eased it inside of Gabriel with his other hand holding the briefs to the side. “Just swallowed me right up,” Jack sighed, “looks like you were ready for it, Reyes. Now which of us is the sick fuck?”

 

“Piece of shit. I’m not gonna feel a thing.”

 

Now Jack wasn’t into degradation, but the way Gabriel said it? It was kinda like a challenge. He narrowed his eyes at that strong back, stroking his finger at a hard angle to find his prostate. If he found it, then Gabriel didn’t make a sound; just shimmied his hips and fucked back into his hand, like a bitch in heat. Morrison laughed and swatted him again, earning a dirty look. “Think you’re feeling plenty, sweet cheeks.”

 

He spat in his hand and pulled down his own waistband, slicking it over his cock. It was rough and ready, just like them, and when he slid his head inside, Reyes hissed and pounded into his leg with a fist. “Fuck you. Fuck you, Morrison!”

 

“That’s right,” Jack sighed, watching as those thick cheeks gripped him and then swallowed him right up, trembling as they came to rest on his pelvis. He held them between his hands, spread them open, and got a good look as he disappeared inside. “Take that good dick. Knew you were a slut.”

 

The most interesting thing happened when he goaded Reyes on like this. He started to move. Rather nicely too, sliding those hips back and forth on his cock and the burn was so damn good. “Fuck you.”

 

Jack slapped his other cheek, watched it reverberate into its twin, then jiggle back into his hand. Somehow he’d gotten tighter. “You were so loose for me. Did you play with yourself before you got here? Want a little R & R with the rookie?”

 

The line of Reyes’ shoulders sank, his back arching as he rode, standing on the balls of his feet and using his strong calves and thighs for support. At first he set a good pace, and all Jack had to do was sit back and enjoy himself. Every time he sat down, his ass bounced in his lap, making the nastiest noises as it sucked him inside over and over again. But as they continued, the quiver in his thighs became noticeable. Also the “lazy fuck” Reyes threw at him was a pretty good indication that he was ready for some help.

 

“You got it, sir.” Jack took his hips into his hands and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. The motion jarred Reyes, who nearly came off his lap, but with a momentary break, they were able to start again. The motion also earned a nice little cry, and before he had a chance to come back to himself, well.. Jack just gave it to him. He took a handful of hair and a handful of his briefs, holding them to the side as he fucked that fat ass like he’d paid for it. Reyes backed into him so willingly, hot and loose around him, twisting around his dick with eager need. He gave it up so easily, head back as Jack huffed into his neck, smelling sweat and sex.

 

“My slut,” he growled, and from where that possession emerged, he had no idea.

 

“Ye-yes!” Gabriel dug his nails into his hands, and that little pain drove him over, blinding him as he came recklessly inside, like he didn’t know any better.

 

When he caught his breath, there were cumstains in Gabriel’s briefs but he wasn’t about to tell him. Not when his cock was still sore and friction-burned and laying out on his thigh. “Thanks,” he sighed, using his shirt to wipe away the sheen left on his cock.

 

“Thanks?” Gabriel had crawled off his lap to stretch out his quads, bouncing on his toes to ease the stretch in his calves. When he turned, his cock bulged deliciously in his bikini briefs. “You best come thank me right.”


End file.
